


Драконология для начинающих

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: романтическая зимняя история





	

\- Надо же, какой приятный сюрприз!

Чарльз Уизли надвигался так стремительно, что Малфой с трудом подавил желание сбежать. Отступать было некуда: впереди маячил брутальный драконолог, над головой висела пышная омела, а позади уже выросла живая стена из гогочущей толпы. 

«Вот за что мне всё это? Хотя есть еще небольшой шанс, что я не так его понял. Уизли же натурал? Выглядит как самый натуральный натурал, во всяком случае. И вряд ли он уже допился до такой степени, чтобы не отличить мальчика от девочки, а меня от какой-нибудь блондинки, – вечеринка едва началась».

Но Чарли уже сократил расстояние между ними до пяти шагов... трех... двух... и, наконец, крепко прижал к себе. 

\- Мне повезло, да? – мягко спросил он, слегка приподнимая его подбородок. 

«Вот уж нет! – хотел сказать Драко, но не успел: его губами уже завладели властно и нежно. – Уизли, дебил... Я же не... Муррр...»

Едва Чарли отстранился, довольно усмехаясь, как Драко оттер губы тыльной стороной руки – резко и зло.

\- Отвали, Уизли! – едва заметную дрожь в голосе можно списать на гнев, не так ли? – Вы здесь совсем все свихнулись? Милые сельские нравы, ничего не скажешь.

«Память свидетелям стереть, Уизли прибить, и жить будет можно. Если сам забуду».

\- Извини, Малфой, – Чарли улыбнулся. – Грех упускать такую возможность, сам понимаешь.

\- Не понимаю. – Драко раздраженно пожал плечами. – Вы тут совсем одичали, что ли? Ты уже не первый сегодня, кто нарывается на мое фирменное проклятье. Здесь все такие озабоченные, как ты? Полагаю, что у ваших драконов в брачный период и то напора меньше.

Чарли вмиг посерьезнел:

\- А что, еще кто-то руки распускает? – нахмурился он. – Ты только скажи... Понимаешь, ребятам хочется расслабиться, праздник же. Женщин в поселке почти нет, а ты слишком соблазнительная штучка, так что...

Если бы Драко мог покраснеть, то это бы уже случилось. Он возблагодарил наследственность за свою вечную аристократическую бледность.

\- Держись от меня подальше, – отрезал Малфой. – Мне еще завтра весь день здесь торчать, к сожалению. А прошедшие двое суток можно приравнять к двум годам.

Уизли явно разочарованно посмотрел ему вслед, но Драко отвернулся. И направился к бару, надеясь, что выпивка хоть немного примирит его с реальностью.

 

***

Драко Люциус Малфой гордился своим умением всё и везде держать под контролем. Он предпочитал любое событие планировать заранее и не любил сюрпризов. Но как можно было спланировать ЭТО?

«Ужасно несправедливо! Кто мог представить, что под самое Рождество мне придется инспектировать эту Мерлином забытую дыру. И, конечно, они не нашли, кого еще послать сюда от британской стороны, кроме меня. Это притом, что я в драконоводстве вообще не разбираюсь. Не больше, чем гиппогриф в балете. Но кого это волнует?»

Малфой горько фыркнул. Выбирать не приходилось: после войны положение его семьи было все еще шатким, упускать шанс закрепиться в новом обществе он не мог, а потому вцепился зубами в место при Министерстве магии, хотя скромная должность мало соответствовала его амбициям. 

«Но приходится с чего-то начинать», – кисло подумал он, сидя в углу большого и шумного зала. Местная таверна «Веселая хвосторога» (она же – гостиница) оказалась ужасным местом: огневиски здесь подавали низкосортный и явно разбавленный, интерьер не обновляли с домерлиновских времен, а состав публики заставлял горячо желать лучшей компании. 

«Подумать только, я мог бы сейчас украсить собой вечеринку у Ноттов или Паркинсонов. А если... если бы все шло, как прежде, то я мог бы навестить Асторию. И даже провести ночь с Блейзом. Но вместо всего этого приходится торчать здесь – удовольствие ниже среднего». 

Блейз Забини, школьный приятель, уже год занимал в его жизни место «любовника без обязательств», что весьма устраивало обоих. Астория числилась официальной невестой, хотя на особое внимание жениха не претендовала, что тоже всех устраивало. Как так вышло, что эти двое разглядели друг в друге нечто, что позволило им обходиться и вовсе без Драко?

А тут еще и руководство приняло решение отправить его с инспекцией в румынский заповедник под самое Рождество – кому-то ехать надо, а иных желающих не нашлось. 

Впрочем, Драко тоже отнюдь не рвался в поездку. «Но начальство уже привыкло вешать на меня всех собак. А что, я их понимаю: работаю идеально, проблем никому не создаю, только чужие решаю. Зато мне, чуть что, тычут в лицо «темным прошлым». Мрак какой-то!»

Хорошо, что осталось потерпеть всего чуть-чуть: основная проверка закончена, остались формальности. И все, что относилось к работе, прошло легко: в заповеднике Драко сразу встретил Чарльз Уизли, курировавший эту территорию. Он познакомил со всем хозяйством, помог разобраться, что к чему. И, вообще, был крайне любезен. 

«Даже слишком, – Драко искоса поглядывал на Чарли, жизнерадостно трепавшегося о чем-то с высоким мускулистым драконологом. – Хм, неужели, он действительно интересуется парнями в том самом смысле? Кто бы мог подумать».

Родители Драко уже смирились с его пристрастиями, хотя все еще настаивали на «нормальном браке». Но как забавно, если окажется, что рыжие Уизли – такие правильные, что аж тошнит, – обзавелись паршивой овцой в своем образцовом семействе.

«Впрочем, я не уверен. Кроме этого дурацкого поцелуя под омелой ничего и не было. – Драко нахмурился, заметив, что Уизли очень часто улыбается своему собеседнику, да и стоят они что-то слишком уж близко. – А он привлекателен, что есть, то есть...»

Высокий и ладный. Солнечные волосы, яркие синие глаза, широкие скулы. Очень обаятельная улыбка. 

«И великолепная крепкая задница, – вздохнул Драко, отводя взгляд. – Но. Это. Уизли. И вообще, меня все здесь уже достало».

Он допил виски одним глотком и поднялся.

«Погуляю немного. Здесь уже дышать нечем». 

Даже спиной Драко ощущал чей-то пристальный взгляд. И он надеялся – совсем чуть-чуть! – что если обернется, то увидит Уизли.

 

***

Еще через пару часов – и спустя несколько порций все того же дрянного огневиски – Драко решил, что подцепить на ночь кого-то из захмелевших драконологов – идея совсем неплохая. 

Именно об этом он и размышлял, направляясь в общий зал по темному извилистому коридору. 

Да, хотелось секса. Тело просило разрядки. Душа стремилась к забвению. Почему нет, в конце-то концов?

«Я могу себе это позволить. Это мое личное дело. И только мое. Подумаешь, одноразовый трах в случайной поездке, что здесь такого? Упс, стена!»

Но это оказалась не стена, а кто-то живой и теплый. Высокий, широкоплечий, и с сильными руками, так уверенно обнимающими Драко и прижимающими к мощному литому телу. 

«Ммм... Хоть что-то сложилось так, как хотелось, – Драко позволил увлечь себя в долгий поцелуй. – Да, хочу еще, не останавливайся...»

Его партнер словно умел читать мысли – он все делал именно так, как хотел Драко: целовал с нужным напором, но чутко ловил реакцию; ласкал страстно, обнимал крепко.

И Драко таял в этих объятиях, но одних ласк уже не хватало. 

\- Пойдем ко мне, – прошептал его незнакомец. – Останься на ночь. Прошу.

 

***

«Что я делаю? О, Мерлин... Но это слишком прекрасно, чтобы отказаться от такой возможности забыться и как следует оторваться одновременно». 

Драко изучал своего любовника на ощупь: под его руками оказалось сильное тело, податливое и обманчиво покорное, и эта укрощенная мощь так пьянила. Пальцы скользили по гладкой, чуть влажной коже, губы сами находили губы, а поцелуи становились все жарче. Восхитительный запах – очень мужской, самцовый – кружил голову так, что мысли покинули ее давно и надолго. 

\- Ммм... да-а... – простонал Малфой, когда незнакомец прикусил ключицу, запустив одну руку в его легкие волосы, а другой уверенно лаская член. – Да, сильнее, еще...

Сладкое ощущение томительно разливалось по венам. Малфой не выдержал и застонал чуть слышно, притягивая любовника и обхватывая его талию обеими ногами. Он требовательно заколотил его пятками по спине, одновременно выгибаясь в ласковых руках и подставляя горло для жалящих поцелуев. 

\- Драко, ты такой... Я так хочу тебя...

Малфой неверяще уставился во тьму перед собой. 

«Не может быть!.. Это же... Это...»

\- Уизли?! Это ты?

Партнер уткнулся ему в шею, печально сопя. 

\- Ага... Малфой, – Драко рванулся. – Шшш! Послушай, не уходи... Ну куда ты сейчас пойдешь? Зачем? Нам же так хорошо, правда?

Драко зажмурился. 

Следующий поцелуй был очень нежным. 

 

***

Драко выгибался, стонал и задыхался под ним. 

Он позволял все и столько же брал взамен. 

Он впустил его в себя и притянул, оплетая руками и ногами. 

\- Двигайся, Уизли, чтоб тебя...

И чуть позже шептал: 

\- Да, пожалуйста... возьми меня... так хочу...

 

Потом он спрятал лицо на плече Чарли, когда тот уже задремал, все еще не разжимая объятий. 

Ну почему так? Случайный любовник оказался таким внимательным, страстным и горячим. Их тела идеально совпадали во всем: сила, ритм и темп сочетались невероятно гармонично. 

«Слишком идеально для случайного секса. Бывает же...»

Драко попытался разглядеть черты Уизли, но это оказалось непросто в такой тьме. Зато он мог слушать его дыхание, ловить запах и долго перебирать густые короткие волосы. 

«Завтра вечером уже буду дома».

\- Ммм, Драко... – сонный, теплый вздох над ухом оказался щекотным. – Что-то не так?

\- Спи, Чарли. – Драко помедлил. И совсем тихо добавил: – Обнимименякрепче.

«В эту ночь можно».

Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям: вот его сгребли в собственнических объятиях, и теперь, наконец-то, можно расслабиться, отпустить прежнюю боль и усталость, и просто заснуть...

 

***

Утром Драко осторожно выбрался из надежных объятий. Он с сожалением посмотрел на теплую постель и разметавшегося на ней Чарли, быстро оделся и вышел на холод. 

Завершение осмотра территории и объектов прошло гладко, хотя и не так приятно, как накануне, когда его сопровождал Уизли. 

Он увидел Чарли еще раз – мельком, на бегу. Тот поймал его за руку:

\- Малфой, ты же сегодня возвращаешься домой? Давай хоть поговорим, когда освободишься.

\- О чем? – Драко холодно глянул и отстранился. – Мы очень хорошо провели время, признаю. Но это была случайность. Не о чем тут говорить.

Парой часов позже он аппарировал, не считая нужным проститься.

Рождество он встречал в Малфой-мэнор один. Родителей пригласили на праздничный прием, а Драко отклонил все приглашения. Он сидел в гостиной, смотрел в огонь жарко пылающего камина и кутался в толстый свитер ужасной малиновой расцветки. На груди золотились две вышитые буквы: «CH».

 

***

Последние дни года прошли стремительно. Драко обнаружил, что в его жизни слишком много лишнего: бывший друг, бывшая невеста и постылая работа. Приняв решение выкинуть из своего бытия хотя бы уже чужих людей, он испытал странное чувство освобождения: горчило, тянуло, но стало намного легче.

«Еще бы избавиться от наваждения этих дней. Пустые мечты и воспоминания мне тоже ни к чему». 

Новый год выдался снежным. Пушистый снег засыпал все печали года минувшего.  
Но не мог остудить желаний.

 

***

Записку он перечитал трижды:

« _Драко, я буду дома в эти праздники. Можно увидеть тебя?_  
Встретимся, когда и где тебе удобно. Сову пошли в «Нору».  
Очень жду.

 _Чарли_ »

Скомканный листок полетел в огонь. Как и пять других писем того же авторства.

Но очередное послание застало врасплох:

« _У меня остался только один день отпуска._  
Я буду ждать тебя завтра на Диагон-аллее у дома № 13. Там, где кондитерская лавка с зеленым драконом над входом, знаешь?  
Приходи. Я буду там в полдень.  
Буду ждать.

 _Приходи, Драко_ ».

\- Никуда я не пойду! – проворчал Малфой, аккуратно складывая листок. 

 

***

С раннего утра шел снег и дул порывистый ветер – не самая подходящая погода для прогулок. 

«И что я тут делаю? – мрачно размышлял Драко, направляясь к дому № 13. – Он давно уже ушел. Конечно, никто не станет ждать больше часа. Он идиот. Я идиот. Кто-то из нас точно свихнулся. Так не бывает, чтобы один раз трахнулись и... Так не бывает! Мерлин, я становлюсь романтичнее хаффлпаффской первокурсницы. Он, конечно, давно ушел, а я...»

Но Чарли стоял там: рыжие волосы, слегка присыпанные снежком, слабо вились, а глаза засияли еще ярче при виде Драко. 

\- Привет! – Малфой проклинал свое смущение. Он еле заставил себя поднять взгляд. – Давно ждешь? Мне нужно было кое-что купить по соседству... Вот, случайно зашел.

\- Ага, – радостно сказал Чарли. – Я так и понял. Главное, что ты здесь.

Он легко провел рукой по щеке Драко.

\- Пойдем? Я уже заказал для нас горячий шоколад. Знал, что ты скоро придешь.

Драко отвел взор. Внутри, где-то под сердцем, упорно порхало что-то легкое и пушистое: трепетало, щекотало и изо всех сил стремилось вырваться наружу.

\- Как ты мог это знать? – недовольно спросил он. – Я и сам не знал, что приду.

\- А я знал. Пойдем, Драко?

Чарли уверенно обнял его за плечи и распахнул дверь кондитерской. Колокольчик серебристо прозвенел в глубине, а пряные запахи ванили и корицы окутали их уютным теплом.

\- Приручаешь драконов, значит, – слабо фыркнул Драко. И, наконец, поднял взгляд: – Приручи меня, Чарли!


End file.
